


First Crush

by arlisity



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlisity/pseuds/arlisity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was her first crush, she just didn't know until after their wedding day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Crush

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my most adorable fanfics. I hope you enjoy. I'm not a good writer so -_-

I don't know when or where it had happened, or even why it had happened. The only thing, that reminds me of that day was the little picture I would always keep with me. It was the day I had almost died, wheater it was on purpose or accidently, I honestly don't know. It's weird, huh? The only thing I can remember, is that one event, that seemed to make my life a little bit more worthwhile. 

It's the moment Juvia can never forget. 

-

Let me see if I can remeber it correctly, which I hope I do. It was a rainy day, with heavy gray clouds threatening the skies of Fiore. I was wakling near the railing of a bridge, at least I think it was a bridge. Cars zoomed past me, not giving a second glace at the blue-haireed teenager. 

My blue umberella hung over my head, protecting my face from the rain. I was humming a song I heard on the radio a few weeks ago, and it had been stuck in my mind since then. I didn't remeber the exact lyrics but I remembered the melody. 

Half way through the bridge was when it occured. 

There was another man behind me that I was unaware of at the time, and he was in a rush. He had white hair, and he kept on glancing behind him, as if he were a criminal running away from the poliice. Even back then, I knew that wasn't the case. He looked like a nine-year old boy, the same age as me. Though it's not impossible for the police to be after him.

(Imagine this part in slow motion) As he was less than a feet away from me, he looked back, a huge grin on his face. I turned around, but it was too late, as I had gone in shock. The boy bumped into me, and I lost my balance. I closed my eyes and excepted my fate, falling. 

But then I stopped. Stopped falling I mean. There was no pain, there was no darkness, so shining liight. I opened one of my eyes, and saw that I was hanging. 

"Huh?" I said to no one in particuliar. I looked up, to see a boy, who was also around my age. He had black, spikey hair. He slowly helped me up. He looked over to the distance, where his friend had probably run to before looking back at me, this time with no clothes on. 

"Sorry about that," he said, with a small smile. "Lyon's pretty reckless. You're okay, right?"

I nodded. He hesitated before running off. I didn't move, but watched as he the adorable boy's figure moved further and further away from me. I was soaked in water, since my umberella had fallen into the raging waters, but I didn't mind.

When I focused back into reality, I saw that a paper was lying on the ground. When I picked it up and turned it around, I realized it was a picture, of the same boy. I looked at the picture, before tucking it in the front pocket of my dress. I ran home, and tucked the picture on the side of my mirror. 

-

I hadn't seen the boy since that accident, and I gave up trying to find him sometime in college when I meet a guy name Gray Fullbuster. We were paired up for a project in one of our classes, and we had gotten to know each other much. 

The only time we saw each other in uni was when we had the same classes. Other than that, Gray was usually surronded by girls, and the only person I would talk to was Gajeel, who was dating a bookworm named Levy (Right now they're married with two twins). Gajeel and I had come from the same town, and we had been friends ever since. But I never saw him more than a brother. 

After the project Gray and I had been given, we still kept in contact. As times passed by, we would hang out more. That resulted in a lot of death stares from his fandom. Over time, I had forgotten about that little picture that was still on my mirror. Before I knew it, I had falled in love with Gray. I had kept my crush a secret for a while, certain he only saw me as a friend. 

One day, when I was depressed, Gray had came into my dorm room, and had tried to comfort me. I didn't take any of it, I just sat there in his arms. Before I knew it, his lips were on mine. I sat there still for a little while, before realizing what was going on. Finally I closed my eyes, and deepened the kiss. 

When he pulled back, he brought me back to his chest and whispered in my ear. 

"I love you, Juvia."

It took me by surprise, but soon I found myself confessing to him.

"Juvia loves Gray-sama, too," I said, a small smiile appearing on my face. It was clear that whatever had made my cry earlier on, was gone. We spent the rest of the day, cuddling next to each other, not saying much. But to me, to Juvia, it was perfect. 

-

As soon as we had finished uni, he took me out. He wouldn't tell me where, that it was a secret. I pouted for the rest of the day, but even that got no response from him. Finally, after an hour's worth of a car-ride, we had arrived at he destination. Before he got out, he gave me a blindfold.

"It's a surprise," he said. 

"Why?" I asked, eyeing the blindfold. 

"Because it is,"

"Why?"

"Cause I wanted it to be,'

"Why?"

"Just cause,"

"Why?"

"Just put on the blindfold."

I giggle but did it anyway. We came out the car, and went around opening the door for me. He lead me out, and guided me deeper into the forest, It was soon that I heard the sound of a river. Gray's touch left me, then soon came back. He undid the blindfold and when I opened my eyes, I gasped a little at the sight. 

We were in a clearing that was next to a river. Lights were hanging all over the trees, creating a festive look. A picnic blanket was set up close to the river, one a blue-and-white checkered blanket. He fiddled with his thumbs and looked anywhere but my eyes, showing that he was nervous, which was rare. 

I looked at him, and pecked him on the lips. 

"Juvia thinks its beautiful,"

TIme flies by, and the food is all gone. We decided, later to go swimming in the lake, which was real fun. When Gray had turned around, I had splashed the water on him. He turned around, with an amused smirk, and that had started a water war. Sometime later, he dove under water and brought me down too. 

Later, we were drying ourselves off, and laughing at random things. The laughing soon stopped and we just cuddled. Gray as the first one to break the silence. 

"Juvia," he started, "some people say that they fell in love at first sight. Admittdely, for me, it was getting to knoww you that made me fall in love with you. It took me some time to figure out that you didn't like horrow films, that you prefer cold drinks over hot and that oyu dary can't start off right until you brush your teeth. Over tume, I learned to know what eeach look means and that you just want to cuddle after a long day."

"What is Gray-sama--" he cut me off.

"I am a man, and sometimes I am going to be an idiot, but if you would do me the pleasure, then I vow to do the following. I promise to tell you I love you everyday, to tell you you're beautiful when you think you're not, to creat time for just you and me. I promise to respect you, even when I'm angry at you." He pulled out something from his pocket and got on one knee. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, will you be my best friend, my other half. Will you marry me, Juvia?"

I wasted no time, before squealing and jumping on him. I hugged him tight and gave him multiple kisses. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, oh, and YES!"

He chuckled before putting the ring on my finger. I swear, that was one of the happiest days of my life. 

-

A week after the wedding, we were packing up my stuff in my one bedroom apartment.The only thiing that was left was half of my bedroom. I was packing up the reminder of my clothes in the closet, while Gray was at the drawer that had the big mirror. I humed an old song while I worked. Besides my humming and the noise of the shuffling of boxes, the room was almost empty. 

"Hey Juvia," Gray said, breaking the silence. 

"Hm?" I asked, looking at him from the corner of my eye. He looked at me, a grin on his face, as he held up the picture I had long forgotten about. I took the picture out of his hand, and looked at it thoughtful, as a small smile escaped my face.

"Who's this?" Gray asked. 

"He," I started, not sure what to call him. I stayed silent for a while before speaking again. "He was Juvia's first crush."

Gray left out a little laugh. "I lost that picture when I was nine."


End file.
